This invention relates to a docking type of watercraft and more particularly to an improved fuel system for such watercraft.
There is a very popular type of small watercraft that is designed to be operated primarily by a rider with the possibility of one passenger seated behind him in straddle tandem fashion. This type of watercraft is very sporting in nature. However, this type of watercraft's capability of carrying passengers is limited and its range is also limited in view of its relatively small size.
It has been proposed to improve the utility of such watercraft by mating it with a larger watercraft which is basically unpowered but which has a docking or berthing area into which the smaller watercraft may be manipulated in the body of water. The smaller watercraft that can then be used as a propulsion device for the larger watercraft.
A number of embodiments of such types of watercraft are shown in the copending application filed in the name of the inventor, Toshiyuki Hattori, entitled "Watercraft," U.S. Ser. No. 07/722,599, filed Jun. 27, 1991 and assigned to the assignee hereof. That application shows a number of embodiments wherein the larger unpowered hull may provide various seating arrangements so that the smaller watercraft can operate and carry a larger number of passengers. The berthing and seating arrangements for the larger unpowered hull is such that an operator may operate the combined watercraft from either within the larger hull or while riding on the smaller watercraft in the berthing area. This type of watercraft greatly enhances the utility of the smaller personal watercraft and thus enhances the desirability of owning such smaller watercraft.
However, the smaller watercraft, as previously noted, is designed to have a relatively small range because of its very nature. In addition, the compact size does not afford large fuel capacity. However, when powering a larger unpowered hull, the fuel consumption can rise significantly. As a result, the type of watercraft shown in the aforenoted copending application still has limited range, and in fact, less range than the smaller watercraft alone.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improvement in this docking type of watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved docking type of watercraft wherein the larger unpowered hull carries a fuel supply for the smaller powering watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel system for a watercraft of this type that facilitates the transfer of fuel from the larger unpowered hull into the smaller powering watercraft.